


I'm So High 'Cause I'm In Hell

by ElectroSophistaFunky



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Punk, Speculative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectroSophistaFunky/pseuds/ElectroSophistaFunky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's never been any info available as to what Harvey was like before he became an officer. <br/>I have a head canon that he was a bit of a stoner and a punk.  So here he is, eighteen year old Harvey Bullock pre-GCPD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's still some work I have to do to make it really nice in the long run, but for now I am happy.  
> I was also going to render it with more color, but I decided to stay black and white. I thought it was appropriate.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I messed with it more. Cleaned some things up and added some lighting.


End file.
